Adventures in the past!
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: What would happen if the ASL were transported back in time 17 years and fell into the hands of the Roger pirates. Let's find out! Alive Sabo. Time travel fic. Au. Could contain slight BxB.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

(Ace and Sabo 15, Luffy 12)

Sabo stared in disbelief. All around him was nothing but ocean. The blonde rounded on his two brothers. "What did you two do?!" Both boys looked away from the blonde guiltily.

"Sabo it's not that bad! I'm sure it was nothing serious!" The freckled teen tried to wave the blondes worries off but Sabo was having none of that.

"Portgas D Ace! How does this not look bad? We are in the middle of nowhere! We have no food! No water! And no idea where the hell we are! Now please tell me how this isn't bad?" Sabo crossed his arms waiting for the ravens answer.

Ace opened his mouth and then closed it again. He groaned running a hand through his hair. "Okay so it is that bad! But I swear it wasn't my fault! How were me and Lu supposed to know that lady was some weird witch?"

Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Well maybe if you didn't dine and dash this wouldn't have happened!" Ace shrugged unapologetically. The blonde shook his head annoyed with his sworn brother.

-Flashback-

 _A few hours earlier._

 _Ace and Luffy were rushing out of a restaurant. The straw hat wearing boy was laughing loudly with food in his hand. Ace right next to him._

 _Both boys ran to their docked boat looking rushed. "Hurry up Sabo! We gotta go now! That old hags coming for us!"_

 _Sabo looked up startled and confused then he noticed the food in their hands. "Seriously! You two couldn't wait a few more hours? Damn it now we have to leave early!"_

 _The two older siblings went about untying the boat from the dock. "Going somewhere?" They froze looking up._

 _An older woman stood there hands on her hips glaring at the trio. Sabo smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Ace huffed glaring at the old woman. Luffy was shoveling food into his mouth trying to eat it all before the mean lady could take it from him._

 _She glared harder. "I'll teach you three brats to steal food from my place without paying! Maybe a little blast from the past will straighten you boys out!" With that the lady raised her hand and snapped her fingers._

-End Flashback-

Sabo shook his head. 'After that we all woke up here on this island. I wonder what she could have meant by that.'

Both brothers seemed to notice something almost instantly. They turned looking at each other wide eyed. "Ace why is it so quiet?" The freckled boy shook his head and both looked behind them.

Missing was one energetic boy known as Monkey D Luffy. Ace screamed clutching his hair in panic. Sabo was panicking as well starting to pace. "Where the hell did Luffy go?"

Ace grabbed Sabo shaking him wildly. "Sabo! Where's Luffy? When did he run off? We have to find him let's go search!" Sabo nodded running into the woods after his freckled brother.

-Break-

Luffy looked around his surrounding confused. He had gotten tired of listening to Ace and Sabo argue and decided to go explore the mystery island. The young raven looked around smelling something cooking.

Drool started to slip past the boys lips and he grinned widely at the prospect of more food. The straw hat wearing boy took off in the direction of the yummy smelling food.

Luffy came to a small clearing on the other side of the small beach. A group of people were talking loudly and drinking something. The raven could care less as his eyes zeroed in on the big piece of meat cooking over the fire.

'Whoa! It looks so tasty!' Luffy glanced around before stretching his arm out and grabbing the leg of the giant piece of meat.

Before he could jerk his hand back it was grabbed tightly. Luffy looked up alarmed and met the eyes of someone he hasn't seen in a long time. "S-Shanks?"

The red head looked surprised at the boy knowing his name. "Who the hell are you? Why were you trying to steal our food and why are you wearing the captain's hat?"

Luffy was too shocked to process anything correctly. He grinned widely before launching at the teen. He wrapped his arms around the red head multiple times grinning excitedly. "Shanks! I've missed you!"

The noise caused the other pirates to stop what they were doing and looked over. When they saw the boy all wrapped around one of their member they grabbed their weapons and rushed to the two.

Before they could do anything a pillar of fire shot in front of them. Ace and Sabo rushed over to the smaller raven looking panicked. Ace pulled the younger off of the confused red head.

"You idiot! Don't just run off like that without saying something! We were so worried about you!" Luffy looked at his two worried brother and nodded frowning lowering his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you!" Sabo smiled ruffling the boy's hair affectionately causing the raven to grin happily. Ace huffed also ruffling the boy's hair letting him know he wasn't mad at him anymore.

Luffy then remembered the red head and turned to him excitedly. "Ace, Sabo I met Shanks again! He looks weird but it's definitely Shanks!" The two older boys turned looking the red head over curiously.

Sabo frowned noticing how young the man was. He was at least eighteen years old, there's no way this could be the same Shanks Luffy had met when he was younger.

Ace agreed with the blonde thinking along the same lines. Shanks pulled his sword from his waist pointing it at the two. "Who are you three? State your names and what your business is with us! Are you marines?"

All three boy's faces scrunched up in disgust when the red head mentioned the marines. Ace shook his head glaring. "No way in hell are we some damn marines you bastard!"

Shanks still looked suspicious holding his sword in front of the two. The fire wall let down and soon the three brothers were surrounded in a circle by pirates.

Luffy grinned excitedly to see so many pirates. The two older boys were on edge and tense ready to fight if they needed to. Sabo stepped forward hesitantly. "My names Sabo and these two are my brothers Portgas D Ace and Monkey D Luffy."

Shanks eyed widened and he rounded on Luffy glaring. "So you are with the marines! Were you sent here by that bastard Garp?" Luffy was confused on why Shanks was accusing him of being with the marines.

He glared at the red head almost pouting and stomped his foot. "I am not a marine! I don't care what shitty gramps wants I won't become a marine no matter what! I'm going to be the king of the pirates!"

The group was silent before they all burst into laughter at the young boy's confession. Another boy with a big red nose pointed at Ace. "Hey didn't the blonde say your last name was Portgas? Are you related to Rouge-sama in any way?"

Ace tensed up glaring at the blue haired pirate. "Shut up don't speak her name so freely you damn clown!" The hostility level was back and the pirates were on guard again.

Sabo sighed knowing Ace was protective of his mother and didn't like anyone talking about her in any way. The blonde was starting to notice certain things and he groaned rubbing his head.

He looked to his freckled brother pulling him closer and leaned in. "Ace I think I know what happened to us!" The freckled boy nodded and picked Luffy up throwing him over his shoulder before throwing flames out at the pirates.

The two older brothers took off running into the woods trying to get distance between them and the pirates. "Stop them! Bring those three back here unharmed!"  
-Break-

Ace dropped Luffy to the ground once they got inside a cave somewhere in the middle of the woods. He turned to their blonde brother looking at him expectantly.

"So Sabo you said you think you know what's going on so tell me!" Luffy nodded eagerly looking to the blonde for answers.

Sabo sighed sitting down and leaning against the cave. He looked at his two brothers seriously. "I think we've been transported back in time."

Everything was silent for a few moments before Luffy let out a laugh. "Pfft!" The two fell to the ground holding their stomachs as they howled in laughter. Sabo face tinted pink as the two laughed at him.

He stood glaring. "SHUT. UP!" That silenced the two immediately and they both sat up nodding. Not daring to go against the blonde when he was using his serious tone.

Sabo nodding before continuing. "As I said, we've been transported back in time. I don't know what year it is but it all adds up. Shanks looking way to young and not knowing who Luffy was and then there was that blue haired pirate who knew of Ace's mother when no one besides for someone from Roger's crew should know that. Not only that but what the hag said a 'blast from the past' come on it doesn't take a genius to figure it all out."

Everything was silent before Ace screamed in shock looking panicked. "No! We cannot be in the past! We need to get off this island and far away from THAT man!"

Luffy looked at the two confused before grinning brightly and slapped a fist on his hand. "So it's a mystery!" The two older boys looked at their younger brother exhausted before shaking their heads and agreeing with the boy.

Sabo dusted off his pants before turning to the front of the cave. "Come on we should keep moving before the pirates find us. The last thing we need now is to run into them again."

Sabo stopped in front of the cave and groaned not believing their luck today. Ace and Luffy came out and the freckled teen glared at the blonde for jinxing them. Luffy grinned happily seeing the red head.

Shanks glared at Luffy not understanding the boy and how he knew him. "You three are coming back to the oro Jackson with us! The captain requested us to bring you three back unharmed so let's get moving!"

Ace held up his hand to attack the red head but was unexpectedly tackled to the ground by the youngest. Luffy pouted at his brother and shook his head. "Ace! Don't you dare try and hurt Shanks!"

The red head was confused but also glad that the younger had made his job easy. He grinned down at the raven. "Yeah you don't want to hurt me and make your brother upset do you?"

Ace glared at the red head deciding he very much disliked the younger version of Shanks. Luffy happily followed the red head back to his crew. The two older brothers glaring at the red head who was taking advantage of their younger brother.

Sabo leaned over to Ace looking worried. "Ace what are we going to do? If this keeps up were going to wind up meeting the pirate king!"

Ace nodded glaring at nothing. "I know that! When Shanks lets his guard down we'll grab Luffy and make another run for it! There should be a boat or something around here we can use."

The blonde nodded both determined to get Luffy away from any kind of danger. They came to the clearing and the two boys went to grab the youngest but were both grabbed by a different pirate.

Shanks grabbed Luffy holding him tightly causing the boy to wince in pain. Sabo looked at his younger brother worried. "Bastard! Let go of Luffy right now! If you hurt him I swear I'll never forgive you!"

"Calm down boys your brother isn't going to be harmed! Shanks let the boy go!" The red head looked reluctant but agreed letting the youngest free. All the attention was turned to a tall man standing by the ship.

Luffy grinned brightly realizing who the man was. Sabo looked worried and awed at the man in front of him. Ace was glaring hateful daggers at the man. All three sharing the same thoughts. 'This is the pirate king. Gol D Roger!'

* * *

Hello everyone! I decided to try and do something new! I've read many stories involving the ASL but I don't think I've ever read a story revolving around them and Gol D Roger! So here's the first chapter of my story! I hope everyone liked it! Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy was bubbling with excitement at the man who was standing right in front of him. Roger was tall but was also grinning almost as stupidly as Luffy. Sabo looked from the two and couldn't help but think how alike the two were.

Roger ran his eyes over all three boys stopping momentarily on Ace. His features resembling his greatly along with Rouges freckles. Ace glared hatefully at the man when his eyes lingered longer on him.

"So who are you three and why did you attack me and my crew?" The three turned to the red head confused. Shanks grinned shrugging innocently.

The small raven jumped forward once again excited. The older two paled realizing what their younger brother was going to say. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Everything was silent and Sabo jumped forward slapping a hand over Luffy's mouth. "Ahaha sorry just ignore him he's not all right in the head! He's stupid and doesn't know what he's talking about!" Sabo forced a smile on his face hoping the pirates wouldn't react badly.

The group erupted into laughter causing the small raven to pout cutely. "Shut up! I will become king of the pirates! Just you wait and see!" Roger grinned down at the fiery boy.

He reached a hand out ruffling the boy's hair. "I'm sure you will brat! But you're going to have to fight hard to take that title from me!" Roger grinned down at the boy.

Ace moved without thinking slapping the man's hand away from his little brother. "Keep your damn hands off of my little brother!" Ace's glare was frightening and was directed completely on the pirate captain.

Sabo groaned as the pirates glared at Ace for disrespecting their captain. Luffy was looking confused but knew Ace was worried about something so he stepped back grabbing onto his brothers shirt.

The action made Ace relax but he didn't lose his glare. Roger looked over the boy thoughtfully. "Hmm it seems you don't like me much do you boy?"

Ace remained silent glaring at the older male. The blue haired pirate decided to step up and speak. "Oi captain he said his name was Portgas D Ace does he have some kind of relation to Rouge-sama?"

The freckled teen rounded on the blue haired clown. "I told you not to speak her name! Pirate have no right speaking about her!"

The teen's outburst confused Roger who kept studying the boy. Rayleigh decided to step forward making himself known. "Hmm you boys don't seem to be from around these parts."

Sabo tensed up knowing the dark king had probably figured something out about them. Roger turned to his first mate expectantly. "Oh Rayleigh do you know something about these boys?"

Rayleigh nodded grinning then pointed to Luffy. "Doesn't that hat look familiar captain?" Roger looked over to Luffy who suddenly held his hat tightly to him. Roger blinked a few times.

He pointed at the boy and screamed. "Ah! That's my hat! How did you get ahold of my hat?" Luffy glared at the man holding the hat closer to him.

"No way you liar! Shanks gave me this hat it's my treasure! Plus you already have a hat of your own! Don't try stealing mine!" Luffy hid more behind Ace still glaring at the man as he held his hat close to himself.

Roger reached behind himself feeling his hat and grinned nodding. Rayleigh sighed turning to his captain. "These boys seem to be from a different time, it's actually quite easy to figure out."

Rayleigh paused before pointing to Luffy. "The boy has your hat only older and seems to know Shanks although Shanks has no idea who this boy is." The pirates all nodded and Sabo was worried about how things were going to play out.

The dark king turned to Ace pointing at him. "This boy looks exactly like you when you were younger mixed with Rouges freckles and her last name so this boy is most likely your son."

Ace bristled at the word son snarling at the man. "Shut up! The only man I'll call father is Whitebeard!" Roger seemed to be deeply upset that his son seemed to hate him so much.

Sabo sighed stepping in front of the two. "Okay so we're not from this time we got separated from our crew and were making our way to them when we ran into an old lady who decided to do something sending us back in time."

Shanks looked at them slightly awed. "Wait so you three are Whitebeard pirates? Whoa I never thought someone so young could be a pirate!" Shanks was looking at Luffy slightly shocked.

The blonde nodded. "We had been with the Whitebeard pirate for quite a few years before we got separated during a storm and we were making our way back to them when these to idiots decided to dine and dash getting us in this whole mess."

Sabo shot a look at his two brothers who looked away innocently. Roger nodded listening to the blonde before grinning. "Well then let's take you back to Whitebeard! I'm sure he'll know what to do! You all have his mark right?"

Ace took off his opened button up shirt showing his back proudly. Sabo pulled his collar down showing off the mark right above his heart. Luffy grinned holding his wrist up with the logo on it.

Roger nodded before turning back to his ship the Oro Jackson. "Well then let's go find the old man and get you three back to your own time!"

Ace was hard to get onto the ship but after some persuading from his two brothers he relented to receiving help from the pirate king. The freckled teen was on edge being surrounded by 'enemies.'

Shanks was sitting with Luffy while watching Ace suspiciously. "Hey kid if Ace is really the captain's son why does he hate him so much?"

Luffy stopped stuffing his face with food to look at the red haired pirate. "Ace doesn't like Roger because he's lived his whole life being told that he shouldn't have been born! That he was the son of a devil and deserved to be killed! Ace blames Roger for the hate he was put through! Ah but Ace loves his mom! He's very grateful to her for giving up her life for him!"

Luffy paused realizing he had just said something he shouldn't have. "Ah I wasn't supposed to say that! Shanks don't tell Ace I told you! He'll be really, really mad at me!" The red head nodded waving the boys worries off.

Sabo was seated next to the freckled teen to try and keep him under control. "Look Ace just stay calm we're only going to be with them long enough to get back to pops and hell maybe you'll even wind up liking Roger!"

Ace shot the blonde a look causing Sabo to raise his hands in surrender. Ace sighed deeply before nodding. "Alright I understand I'll try and not destroy anything it's just really hard I've hated this man for so long and now he's right in front of me it's just hard to cope with."

The blonde nodded patting his brothers back reassuringly. "Don't worry Ace this will all be over soon! We'll get back to pops find a way to go back to our time and forget all of this even happened!"

Roger watched the three boys and how they interacted with each other and his crew. He turned to his first mate frowning. "Rayleigh! I have a son but he hates me! What should I do?"

Rayleigh sighed looking over at the freckled teen. "He most likely grew up alone being told of how evil you were and how he shouldn't have been born. This is more serious than just a mild dislike of someone he truly hates you."

Roger looked at the man devastated at what he just said. "Look captain your just going to have to try and be yourself, don't try to force yourself on the boy let him get used to you and you should probably take him to see Rouge I'm sure he would really enjoy that."

The pirate king nodded eagerly turning to his navigators. "Guys change our course to Baterilla! We'll contact Whitebeard and have him meet us there!" The group cheered loudly before the navigators ran off to change their course.

The three boys looked confused as everyone seemed to be extremely happy about the change in course. Luffy ran over to his two brothers squeezing between them.

"Hey Ace, Sabo why is everyone so excited about this Baterilla place?" The two older brothers shook their heads just as confused as the younger about the pirate's behavior.

Ace tensed up when he felt someone behind him. He looked back seeing the blue haired pirate glaring at him. "Oi you bastard! You've been giving me glares since the moment we met! Do I know you from the future or something?"

The raven stood towering over the clown. "Yeah you do know me! Captain Buggy of the buggy pirates, you tried to kill my brother when we first set off in east blue! So yes I don't like you."

Buggy looked away nervously before hiding behind the red head. Shanks laughed at the clown before looking to the three. "I still don't fully understand everything that's going on but I'm sure I'm going to meet the little guy in the future right?"

Luffy nodded grinning. "Yeah! You come to dawn island and-." The boy was cut off by Sabo who put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's wise to tell information about the future it could change the course of many things." Shanks nodded in understanding deciding not to push the subject.

The door to the eating courters was thrown open in haste by a worried pirate. "Captain we have trouble! It's vice admiral Monkey D Garp! He's heading right for us!"

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all paled at hearing the name. Luffy screamed running around in a circle. "Oh no gramps is going to kill us! What are we going to do? I don't want to feel his fist of love!"

Sabo was pacing now extremely worried. "Oh this cannot be good! We definitely do not need this right now! Him of all people are coming we're doomed! Dead! This is the end of us!"

Ace was crouched holding his hair in panic. "Damn of all people why did it have to be the shitty gramps? Sabo Luffy! We need to find hiding places and now! Before the crazy geezer gets here!"

The other pirates were watching the three as they panicked. Shanks was laughing amused by their panic. The others were confused all besides Rayleigh who grinned knowingly.

Roger stood deciding to go find out what the vice admiral wanted. "We'll allow Garp to board I'm sure he wants something from us we should hear him out." With that the pirates left the dining hall heading to the top of the ship.

The ASL followed behind hesitantly all still freaking out internally. 'We're so dead!'

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot to this story!

* * *

The three brothers stood tensed and pale trying to blend in with the other pirates. Garp boarded the ship grinning like a fool. The three couldn't help but stare at the older man in shock. Never having seen him look so young before.

Garp laughed walked over to Roger. "Roger! I heard you got into it with old man Whitebeard again, that true?"

Roger grinned widely nodding his head. "We got into a bit of a territory fight but its fine now no one was seriously hurt so all good."

Garps attention was locked onto the three new comers. He glared at Luffy and yelled. "Oi what's this! Since when did you start allowing brats to join your pirate crew?"

Roger laughed looking at the three. "They're not a part of my crew they belong to Whtiebeards crew, I'm just helping them get back to where they belong."

Garp made his way over to the youngest but was surprised when instantly the other two were in front guarding the younger one. All three were tense as they watched him warily.

"Gramps! I don't want to feel your fist of love! It hurts and I don't like it! I won't become a marine either! I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Sabo and Ace both looked at the youngest mentally screaming at him for being so stupid.

Everything was silent before Garp laughed loudly. "You brat remind me of my son! He was always saying how he wasn't going to become a marine…but." Garp raised his fist bringing it down on the boys head harshly.

Luffy screamed in pain clutching his head. "I won't allow any family of mine to become pirates! I'll whip you three into good shape! I don't know why but this feels familiar."

Ace and Sabo both cursed before Garp quickly hit them each on the head with his fist of love. All three bothers lay on the ground clutching their now bumped heads.

Roger laughed along with the older man before getting slightly serious. "So what can I do for you Garp? Why did you come here?"

The marine vice admiral looked at the man before turning to the three boys still on the ground holding their heads. "Something just told me to come here today. So Roger who are those three brats? It seems they all know me quite well for having never met."

"Well my old rival, those three boys aren't from this time so they very well might know who you are. I honestly couldn't tell you." Garp turned to the three before nodding.

"Alright you three are coming with me! I'll make fine marines out of you! You're all too young to be pirates anyway." Luffy glared shaking his head and quickly latched onto Shanks.

"No way! I won't go! I'm a Whitebeard pirate and I'm going to be king of the pirates one day! I won't become a stupid marine!" Ace and Sabo stood agreeing with their younger brother.

Ace's steely eyes stared into Garps. "We wouldn't become marines in our time and we won't become marines in yours either shitty gramps."

Sabo nodded standing at the ready. "We are pirates! We sail the sea's freely under Whitebeards flag as his son's we won't become marines! We are free!"

Rayleigh stepped forward grinning. "Well Garp you've heard their answer and I don't think it's going to change so if that's all you came here for then you can leave we're on kind of a time frame."

The older man glared not happy in the slightest but sighed waving it away. "Whatever but I'll be back! Those three are related to me somehow and I won't let them stay with pirates!"

Garp boarded his ship deciding to leave it at that for now. The three brothers sighed in relief slumping to the ground. Sabo groaned. "I was so nervous! I swear I thought he was going to drag on board that ship."

Ace nodded leaning against the blonde. "That was too close for comfort right there, I hope we can avoid more situations like that."

The straw hat wearing boy laughed. "Shihihi! I bet gramps wouldn't have left so easily if he knew who we were." All three shuddered at the thought before laughing.

Sabo stood up brushing the dust off his clothes and turned to the first mate of the oro Jackson. "Can you tell me where we're going?"

Rayleigh nodded keeping his eyes on Ace. "The captain thought that maybe your brother Ace would like to meet his mother before going back to his time."

Ace's eyes widened and a small smile graced his features. Sabo and Luffy both grinned at their brother knowing this was something Ace had wanted for the longest time. Being able to thank his mother for all she'd done for him.

Sabo nudged the raven. "I think you should go thank someone don't you Ace?" The raven frowned slightly but sighed nodding agreeing with the blonde for once.

Ace made his way over to the captain. A glare made its way on his by instinct and he stood in front of the man he hated. "I want to thank you for giving me the chance to see my mother, I owe."

Roger grinned nodding. "Well then if you owe me how about giving me something in return for this?"

Ace was instantly on edge glaring at the man. "What do you want that I could even give to you?"

The pirate king smiled gentler. "Please just get to know me and at the end of this trip if you still hate me then I'll leave it at that but just give me a chance to prove to my son I'm not the horrible person he seems to think I am."

The freckled teen seemed very reluctant to agree with the pirate king but he sighed and nodded. "Alright fine I'll give you a chance but only until we get to pops! After that no more!"

Roger cheered a goofy smile coming over his features. "Yosh! I'll definitely get you to like me by then!"

Ace scuffed turning away from the man. 'Try your hardest but my opinion won't change just because you do one nice thing for me.' Ace went back to his brothers both giving him knowing looks.

"What? Why the hell are you two looking at me like that? It's creepy." Ace was slightly flustered by the looks on his two brother's faces.

Luffy launched at the teen hugging him tightly. "Ace is embarrassed! Shihihi! Ace is the best!" Sabo chuckled also tackling the raven grinning. Ace flushed as the two smothered him.

"G-Get the hell off me bastards! Stop smothering me gah! You two are so embarrassing!" The two laughed pulling away from the raven.

Rayleigh walked forward chuckling causing the three to look up curiously. "You three I think we need to talk." They noticed the seriousness in the man's voice and nodded following him into the back of the ship.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and the late update! I've had a lot going on with my mom having cancer and getting sicker. Thank you all who have liked and reviewed this story it truly means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The three time travelers sat in front of the first mate silently. Rayleigh sighed smiling lightly. "I just wanted to discuss certain things about the future with you brat, I don't want you three getting any kind of idea's and thinking about changing the future."

Sabo nodded agreeing with the man. "Anything we say or do now could somehow change or influence things that are bound to happen in the future correct?"

Rayleigh nodded to the blonde. "I know there might be things you wish to change but everything has happened for a reason and if you all go around changing that there's no telling how it could affect your future."

Ace seemed to understand the seriousness of it but Luffy just looked confused. "So…it's a mystery!" Ace hit his head on the table and Sabo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yeah Lu sure it's a mystery just be sure not to open you big mouth and spill anything from out time alright?" Luffy smiled brightly at the other raven nodding.

Rayleigh chuckled at the boys. The youngest was so much like his captain it was worrisome. Rayleigh stood chuckling. "Just remember to be careful on how you influence the past any small thing can change your lives as well."

Sabo nodded watching the man leave the room. He sighed laying his head on the table. "I seriously wonder why that lady brought us back in time like this. What's the point?"

The two ravens shrugged not having the slightest clue either. Luffy looked up unusually serious for once. "Hmm I think the old hag wanted us to change something, I know old man Rayleigh said not to but I just have a feeling we're meant to do something, something that could shake the world."

The two older brothers stared at their younger brother in confusion and shock. Ace placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "Oi Lu are you sick? What's hurting? Did they poison him?"

Luffy glared pouting. "Shut up Ace! I was serious! Ahh all that thinking made me hungry let's go eat!" Luffy stood running from the room.

Sabo was in deep thought thinking over what the youngest had said. Ace slapped him on the back of the head bringing him from his thoughts. "Come on stop thinking let's just go with the flow and if we wind up changing something well we'll deal with it when it comes to that time."

The blonde smiled nodding secretly reassured by his brother's words. "Oh Ace must be sick too, he's saying something smart for once."

Ace swung at his brother glaring. "Oi bastard you want to fight?"

Sabo allowed his hat to shadow his eyes and smiled widely. "Maybe I do want to fight, are you going to encourage me?"

The raven tipped his hat up grinning widely. "Of course I am, it's been a while since I last beat you into the mud so this should be fun."

The two stood in silence watching each other. The others around them looked at the two confused. Shanks looked to the rubber idiot beside him. "Oi Luffy what are those two doing?"

Luffy looked up and smiled widely. "Oh Ace and Sabo are going to fight! I wonder who will win this time. Ace usually always wins but Sabo and Ace are almost tied with strength so it's cool watching them fight."

The straw hat wearing boy was looking at the two with admiration shining brightly in his eyes. Shanks looked back to the two teens as they continued to watch each other.

The both lunged at each other catching everyone by surprise. They clashed Sabo's pipe held Ace's flaming fist from hitting him. Ace grabbed the pipe twisting his body up and aiming a kick for Sabo's face.

The blonde pulled the pipe throwing the raven off balance and managing to avoid the kick to the head. They jumped away from each other before once again lunging.

Both boys were throwing kicks and punches at each other with incredible strength and speed. Everyone was watching them in shock and awe at the boy's strength.

Ace slammed his fist into the blonde's stomach managing to get past his defense. Sabo flipped back holding his stomach and glaring slightly. He shot forward and slammed his foot into the raven face throwing him into a box of crates.

Ace smirked wiping the blood from his lip. "Oh not bad Sabo, seems you're getting serious I guess I should as well."

Before either boy could lunge at each other they were stopped by the captain. "Wait! I can see the island up ahead!"

Both brothers stopped looking at each other. "So tie?" Ace nodded grinning and bumped fists with the blonde.

"We'll finish our fight at a different time." Sabo nodded grinning as well. Luffy ran up to the two eyes sparkling in happiness.

The Oro Jackson docked shortly after and all the pirates rushed off going to the bars to get drunk and meet pretty women. Roger and Rayleigh stood at the gang plank waiting for the three boys.

"Well hurry up Ace! Let's go meet your mother!"

Ace was nervous but very excited to meet the woman who gave birth to him. Who loved him so much and gave her life for him. He followed after the two men with his brothers at his side.

They came up to a door to a house on the outskirts of town. It was a small homely house. The door opened and a women with peach colored hair and freckles stepped out.

Ace stared in awe at his mother. She was beautiful. Sabo and Luffy were also in awe of the woman. She definitely had Aces freckles and she was so nice and sweet looking. They looked at their brother doubtfully.

Ace noticed their looks and glared. "Oi! What's with those looks assholes?" They snickered at him causing him to glare harder.

They were snapped from their teasing by a sweet voice. "Oh who are these three young boys?" Rouge smiled at them but her eyes seemed to linger on Ace longer than the others.

Roger grinned widely and pulled Ace forward. "You may not believe this Rogue but these boys are from the future and this one, he's our son!"

Rogue didn't seem to be all too shocked by that. She smiled warmly and nodded. "I had a feeling that might be the case. Mothers instinct is always right."

Ace stepped away from Roger and bowed before the women. "I've always wanted to meet you and thank you for what you did for me! You gave your life so I could live and for that I thank you."

Warm hands pulled Ace up from bowing. Rogue smiled tears in her eyes she pulled Ace into a warm embrace holding him tightly. "I'm so happy you're alive and well, at least now I know that my boy lived! Thank you Ace for living your life."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace stared in shock at the women. She had just thanked him for being alive. He couldn't understand why, why someone as sweet and kind as her would give up her life for someone like him.

"Why?" Rogue looked at him confused not understanding his question.

Ace looked at her desperately wanting an answer. "Why would you give up your life for me? I don't understand why you would die for someone like me!"

Luffy and Sabo both frowned at hearing those words. Rogue narrowed her eyes at the freckled teen. "Gol D Ace! Don't you ever let me hear you talking about yourself like that! I am you mother of course I would do everything to keep you alive! Your my baby and I love you there is absolutely nothing wrong with who you are!"

Roger watched silently from the side knowing if anyone would ever get through to the boy it would be Rogue.

Ace fell to his knee's tears streaming down his cheeks. Rogue sighed before cupping the boy's cheeks and making him look at her.

She smiled gently with so much love in her eyes. "Ace I'll say it as many time's as I need to before you understand thank you for being alive! I love you so much my sweet boy."

Rogue leaned forward kissing him gently on the forehead. She hugged him close as Ace cried silently.

Sabo and Luffy both smiled glad their brother might finally be able to understand that he's loved. That he is no demon and that there are people who care about him.

Rogue pulled Ace away from her and wiped him tears away. "From the way your reacting I'm going to guess that me and Roger don't make it."

Ace nodded silently. He stood from his kneeled position and looked at the two. "You die giving birth to me." Rogue nodded in understanding sighing.

Rogue's attention went to the two boys standing behind Ace and she smiled. "Oh who are those two?"

Sabo stepped forward and took his hat off bowing. "My name's Sabo it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Luffy laughed pushing Sabo out of the way. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates! Shihihihi!"

Rogue blinked surprised by the two boys. "Well you two sure are unique aren't you?"

Ace sighed shaking his head. "These two are my sworn brothers we've been together for a really long time." Ace grinned brightly at the end.

Rogue nodded and turned to the two bowing slightly. "Well I must thank you for being such good friends to my boy, please watch out for him in the future as well."

Ace blushed before glaring at the two snickering boys. "Shut the hell up you two!" Sabo and Luffy kept snickering causing the raven to launch at them taking the two to the ground.

Roger laughed at the scene and turned his attention to Rogue. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we need to get these three to old man Whitebeard, they belong to his crew."

Rogue nodded in understanding. "Roger I wonder if the darkness in our boy's eyes would be lighter if one of us were with him growing up. The other two boys as well I wonder what they went through to have such haunted looks in their eyes."

Roger watched the three silently before sighing. "There's nothing we can do about it, we both know no matter what I'm going to die soon from my illness and I don't know specifically how you die."

The peach haired women nodded before calling out to the boys. The three walked up looking confused.

Rogue leaned forward pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. "Now you three be safe while you're out there on the sea and remember to always protect each other no matter what."

Sabo and Ace both blushed lightly and nodded. Luffy grinned at the women nodding. "Don't worry Ace's mom! I'll always protect Ace and Sabo! Shihihi!"

-(Break)-

The three boys waved goodbye to Rogue from the ship. Soon the village was nothing but a speck in the distance. Ace sighed happily.

Luffy grinned. "I'm glad Ace got to see his mom shihihi."

Before the freckled teen could reply Shanks came over interrupting them. "Oi you three we'll be arriving at the place to meet the old man in about two days so make sure your all ready to go."

They nodded and Shanks soon left. Sabo grinned looking out at the ocean. "Hey guys are any of your wondering how Marco or Thatch are going to look like?"

Suddenly Ace's eyes widened and he turned to his blonde brother. "Sabo you're a genius!"

The blonde blinked confused and nodded. "Well thanks but uh why am I a genius?"

Ace was practically jumping in his spot. "Thatch is still alive here! That means there's a chance we could save him from being killed by that bastard Teach!"

Luffy and Sabo's eyes both widened and soon they were just as excited at Ace. Luffy cheered throwing his hands in the air. "Yay Thatchy isn't going to die!"

"Guy's there's another thing your forgetting, Teach is going to be on board as well and we won't be able to do anything about it because they're more likely to believe him over us." Both brother's moods darkened at the blonde's words.

Ace glared at the water. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back from killing that traitor!"

Sabo nodded in understanding. Luffy looked up eyes dark. "I think we should tell oyaji the truth and he can decide on his own if we're telling the truth."

The two older brothers frowned but nodded. "It's worth a shot, hell as long as it save's Thatch I'll do anything."

The three grinned at each other and Sabo sighed. "Looks like we'll be messing up the future anyways."

Ace smirked shrugging. "Oh who care's as long as we can save one of our important people."

Luffy grinned. "Shihihi! We're pirates anyways! We do as we like!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The boys were getting restless with the island getting so close. Luffy was jumping in his spot a wide grin on his face. They could see the island and the Moby was already docked.

Ace and Sabo both stood behind the boy unable to hide their grins. Roger was pouting in the back ground. "I wasn't able to get Ace to like me."

Rayleigh rolled his eyes. "Don't worry captain the young boy doesn't absolutely hate you anymore, no matter what he says his eyes aren't full of hatred when he looks at you, dislike yes but not hatred."

Shanks hates to admit that over the past couple of days he has grown attached to the little ball of sunshine. 'The East Blue huh? Maybe I will pay it a visit one day.'

The Oro Jackson laid anchor right next to the Moby Dick. All the commanders were stood at the side with Whitebeard behind them. Marco the first division commander stepped forward. "Oi Roger why'd you call us out here, yoi?"

The three brothers couldn't hold back any longer. Luffy stretched his arms wrapping around Marco and together the three launched towards the shocked blonde. "Marco!"

Marco crashed into the ground confused. Luffy was sobbing and the older two were grinning. "I mished you sho mush! Mama Marco!"

Marco looked to his fellow brothers for help not understanding what's going on. "Oi what's with the strange kids?"

Ace looked up sharply and his eyes started to water. Sabo looked up slowly and like his freckled brother his eyes also started to water. Luffy full on cried. The rubber boy turned and tackled the unsuspecting chef.

Ace and Sabo scrambled up and followed their brother wrapping their arms around the stunned man. "Thatch!"

They were actually crying. They couldn't stop the tears, in their time Thatch was dead, he was gone and they were powerless to help but here and now Thatch was alive.

Luffy held tighter to the chef scared he would disappear. "Please! Don't leave! Thatchy."

Thatch's eyes widened. He may not know what's going on but he could see the crazy amount of love and sadness the boys felt towards him. Slowly the cook wrapped his arms around the three. He didn't need to understand who they were all he knew was they were hurting and it was somehow related to him.

The pirates calmed when they realized their brothers weren't being harmed. Marco was still on the ground eyes wide in shock. Even more so now at seeing three kids crying in his brother's arms.

Whitebeard stood turning his attention to the Roger pirates. Roger and Shanks were both grinning widely while Rayleigh was smiling faintly. "Care to explain what's going on here Roger?"

The pirate king chuckled pointing to the three boys. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you but those three boys are from the future and they're yours."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow hardly believing the man. "Can you give me proof of this?"

Sabo stood finally calmed down and wiped the tears away from his face. "Actually I probably can." Sabo pulled his shirt down showing his chest with the Whitebeard jolly roger.

Ace stood as well and showed off his back. Thatch was finally able to stand up but couldn't bring himself to pry the little raven off him. Marco got over his shock and stood as well. "How does this prove anything, yoi?"

Sabo looked to Izo the sixteenth division commander. "Izo should be able to tell you, he's the one who did them he always leaves a small line to prove it was him."

Izo walked forward and looked at the tattoo's closely he nodded. "Those are most definitely my work."

Whitebeard shocked everyone by laughing. "Gurarara! Only something like this could happen in the New World! So brats how did you manage to get here?"

The blonde glared at the freckled teen and straw hat wearing brat. "These two idiots decided it was smart to dine and dash well the owner didn't appreciate that and told us we needed a 'blast from the past' whatever that means."

Whitebeard nodded. His eyes went to the youngest brat who was still clinging to the fourth division commander. He knew what those tears were for, the boy was crying for someone he had lost.

Whitebeard turned to the meeting room. "Brats we need to discuss a few things, Marco and Thatch I want you two to come as well the rest of you prepare a feast for the return of three of your brothers."

The crew cheered but Marco knew something was bothering the old man. He was almost positive it had to do with the boy's reactions to Thatch.

Roger sighed turning to Rayleigh. "We'll dock here for a few days just to make sure everything with the boys goes alright." The first mate nodded and went to inform the others.

Whitebeard sat in the chair at the front looking the three boys over. Thatch and Marco were on either side of the chair. "Boys why did you react so emotionally to Thatch?"

Ace looked to Sabo and shook his head. They couldn't say anything right now, Whitebeard and the commanders were sure to take it wrong.

Before either brother could stop him Luffy stood eyes shadowing his hat. "A bad man kills Thatch in eight years, we couldn't do anything to stop it! We had no idea he would do it!"

Marco and Whitebeard felt their blood boil at the prospect that someone was foolish enough to kill one of their family. Marco stepped forward eyes lit up in rage. "Who did it? Tell me who did it and I'll go kill him right now so it's can't ever happen, yoi!"

Ace's hat shadowed his eyes. He knew what he was going to say would cause the commanders to go into a fit, hell he would as well if he didn't know the truth. "Marshall D Teach, he killed Thatch in cold blood all for a damn devil fruit! He killed one of his own for power!"

Ace looked up at them with absolute hate in his eyes. "I will never forgive that man for what he did! He tore someone precious away from us! He hurt Luffy and took Thatch from us!"

Thatch knew his father and his brother were both mad, furious even that the three boys would suggest someone from the crew had killed him but Thatch knew he could see it in their eyes the pain in them they weren't lying, they had been betrayed as well.

Thatch also knew both his father and brother could also see the boys were telling the truth they were just in too much denial. 'Huh these boys must have really cared about me, I wonder if we were close?'

The chef decided to ask a few questions interrupting the phoenix's rant. "Hey little one were me and you close? You two as well how were we connected."

Luffy's eyes sparkled the sadness leaving them. "Thatchy was the best! You and Mama Marco saved us! We we're slaves to a celestial dragon and Thatchy you were so cool! You got so mad you just out right punched him like BAM!"

Thatch blinked pointing to himself. Sabo chuckled nodding. "Yeah me and Ace were only nine at the time and Luffy was six, when you saw the celestial dragon about to hurt Luffy you came out of nowhere ranting about the guys stupid hair and saying how pissed you were about the government."

Luffy snickered nodding. "Then Mama Marco swooped in when that mean light guy was sent and blocked one of his kicks! It was so cool!"

Ace nodded smiling fondly at the memory. "You guys both dragged us to your ship without even giving us a chance to decline, you all went through a lot getting me and Sabo to trust you it was honestly funny."

The anger seemed to seep out of the first division commander. "You three were slaves do you have the brands, yoi?"

Luffy nodded lifting his bangs up showing the scared over mark. Ace lifted his shorts up slightly showing the mark on his right thigh. Sabo lifted his shirt showing his back.

The two commanders felt their anger rising, what kind of people branded a small kid on his face! Whitebeard stood. "We'll discuss more about this later for now let's go celebrate!"

The boys cheered rushing out of the room. Whitebeard sighed looking to the two commanders. "I hate having suspicions about one of my sons but something is bothering me Marco I want you to look more into Teach, Thatch steer clear of him for a while and inform the other commanders about keeping an eyes on Teach we can't completely disregard what those boys said."

The two commanders nodded in understanding. They both left the office to do as told. Whitebeard sighed slouching in his chair, could one of his own really betray them?

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates have finally arrived! But not to worry this isn't the end of Roger! He still has a lot of screen time coming up! Well let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Roger grinned when he saw the three boys run out of the cabin. "Hey boys come here really quick!"

Luffy instantly turned heading for the pirate king. Ace and Sabo were both a little more reluctant. "What's up old man?"

Roger pouted childishly at being called old. "I'm not old brat! Besides I wanted to make sure everything went alright with the old man and his sons?"

Ace huffed crossing his arms. "Why wouldn't it go alright? The old mans never done anything wrong to us before, they saved us!"

This outburst caused Rayleigh and Shanks to look at them confused. Shanks stepped forward. "What do you mean they saved you? Why would you boys need saving?"

Ace tensed up realizing he said something he shouldn't have. Sabo stepped in to try and diffuse the situation. "We went through some stuff when we were kids and the Whitebeard pirates saved us that's all."

Rayleigh could see it was a subject the boys didn't want to dive into so he let it go. Roger was confused about the whole thing but decided to change the subject. "Well let's not stay up here the whole time! There a party going on we should join it!"

Luffy perked up at the thought of food and grabbed Shanks hand. "Let's go Shanks!" The red head laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled away from the ship and towards the food.

Sabo shook his head at the youngest. His eyes lit up when he saw Namur sitting off to the side by himself. The blonde ex noble quickly made his way to the fish man eager to talk to him like old times.

Rayleigh glanced to the freckled boy and chuckled. He quickly made his way towards the first division commander deciding to give his captain some alone time with his son.

Roger looked over to Ace nervously. "Ace could you tell me what's caused you to hate me so much?"

Ace tensed up at the question. He clenched his fist glaring at the ground. "Why I hate you so much, it's laughable really! I grew up alone with no one! Until Luffy and Sabo came around I had nothing! I was always treated like a demon by the bandits and every time I asked a person, 'what would you do is Gol Roger had a kid?' They'd laugh in my face and tell me how the kid deserved to die for his father's sins. They would burn him at the stake, hammer needles into his skin until he was begging them to stop, he would die saying how he was such a worthless person and never deserved to be born. I grew up with that my whole life, being stuck in the shadow of a man I didn't even know!"

The late pirate king was in shock. He knew people could be cruel but to tell a young child those things was despicable. "Ace…I won't apologize for being your farther because knowing I was having a child was the happiest moment in my life so I won't apologize for you being born. But I will apologize for the life you had to live because of me. I never wanted my child to have to live in my shadow, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Ace wanted to scream and cry but he wouldn't. Everything he had grown up being told was a lie! This man was no demon! He was a human man. Gol D Roger was just a man.

The late pirate king was idiotic, goofy, kind, and protective of his family and crew. Ace knew all of this but he couldn't let go of the hate he felt for being abandoned. He could let go of the hate he felt towards himself for even being born.

The freckled teen huffed walking pass man. "Whatever old man, I definitely won't drop my guard because of a few nice words!"

Roger grinned stupidly. He had seen the smile and tears on the freckled boys face when he passed by. 'I wish I could have been there to see you grow but fate had other plans for us.'

Luffy grinned stupidly when he saw Ace making his way towards them. Ace saw the look and glared smacking the boy over the head. "Stop with the weird look Lu!"

Sabo stopped his talk with Namur and made his way to his brother's side. Even if they were around family the boys still had their guard up because these Whitebeard pirates weren't the same as their Whitebeard pirates.

Many of the Whitebeard pirate were watching them with distrusting eyes. They didn't know who these boys were.

Thatch blinked surprised when immediately the rubber boy was at his side the second he walked off the ship. Luffy grinned up at the cook. "Thatchy more meat! Thatchy's food is the best ever! Shihihihi!"

The cook grinned widely at the boy ruffling his hair. "Damn right it is squirt and don't you ever forget it!"

Ace chuckled as he watched the two interact with each other. Thatch and Luffy had always been really close, Marco included. The two commanders just latched on to Luffy quickly whereas Namura and Izo latched onto Sabo quickly. Ace himself was really close with Whitebeard and Haruta, Marco as well seeing as it was the blonde commander that ultimately got him to join the Whitebeard pirates.

Whitebeard noticed how the boys seemed to quickly fit in with his other sons. 'Those boys must really be sons of mine in the future, I can understand why they all have a certain darkness in them, they've been through a lot of pain and they've lost a lot it would make sense I would ask them to join.'

Suddenly the fun and happy atmosphere turned dark quickly. "Zehahahaha! No one told me we were having a party! What are we celebrating?"

Luffy turned pale and quickly ran hiding behind Shanks in fear. Ace burst into flames instantly causing the Whitebeard pirates to grab their weapons which in turn had the Roger pirates doing the same.

Everything was tense. Ace was staring at the man who cause so much pain and suffering to his family. Roger stepped forward blocking Ace view of the pirate. "Well I think that's enough partying for tonight I'll be taking the boys with me to my ship we can speak more in the morning."

Luffy began to panic when he saw Thatch going towards the man. "No, no, no, no! Thatchy! Don't leave please don't leave!"

Luffy launched at the cook and stood in front of him and Teach. "I won't let you take him from us again! I don't care if I get hurt again or even if I die! You can't have Thatch!"

The fourth commander was shocked. The rubber boy was shaking in fear but was still trying to protect him. Teach laughed. "Zehahaha I don't know what you're talking about boy, Thatch is one of my brothers I would never betray my family."

Teach reached a hand out to touch the boys head but froze when he heard someone scream. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" A wave of conquerors haki swept over the area taking out many pirates with weak wills.

Thatch quickly picked Luffy up holding him close as Sabo grabbed Ace's arm trying to stop him from doing anything reckless.

Whitebeard could see the tension rising. Ace was on the verge of a panic attack and he was losing control over his powers. Sabo was shaking but had a dark look in his eyes. Luffy had gone silent petrified when the man had reached out for him.

Marco stood to the side not knowing what to do. A part of him screamed at him to stick up for his brother but another part told him to protect the straw hat boy.

Thatch quickly made his way towards the Oro Jackson. "Hey Pops I'm just going to stay over with the Roger pirates for tonight." Whitebeard nodded knowing Roger wouldn't do anything to his son.

Marco took a step towards the boys but stopped. Whitebeard noticed. 'Hmm so they even have an effect on Marco as well.'

Whitebeard pushed his son forward. "Go with them to keep an eye on Thatch." Marco nodded and quickly made his way towards the boys.

Ace was still panicked and fuming but Sabo was able to drag him away from the situation. Roger watched his son leave with his brothers before looking over to Whitebeard. "We need to talk old man."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Roger and Whitebeard sat together on the beach alone. Roger was unusually serious as he stared out at the sea. "Edward I won't try and do anything to step in on your family but you have to admit the way those boys reacted to Teach was odd, something's happened to them before."

Whitebeard took a swig of his alcohol nodding silently. "The littlest one had so much fear rolling off him he couldn't even move; it definitely seems like they've went through something very traumatic."

The two captains sighed. "I think it would be best for you to keep Teach away from at least Ace and Luffy, Sabo seems like he might be able to be level headed around him."

Whitebeard was conflicted, he wanted to believe and protect his son but he also felt a strong pull to the three new boys. He knew they were probably telling the truth there was no way to fake fear like that, but he couldn't bring himself to take action about one of his first sons.

Roger stood breaking Whitebeard from his thoughts momentarily. "I'm going to head back to my ship, we'll figure out what to do with the boys in the morning." Whitebeard nodded agreeing with his rival and friend.

-(Break)-

Luffy was still clinging to Thatch shaking. Ace was pacing trying to calm himself down. The bastard had almost touched Luffy, his Luffy.

Marco hovered next to Thatch worried about the flame head and the straw hat boy. Thatch was whispering encouraging words into the boy's ear trying to get him to stop shaking.

Sabo ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with Marco. He motioned outside and the two blondes left the room silently. Once they were sure no one was around Marco turned to the blonde curiously. "What happened earlier, yoi?"

Sabo sighed still slightly shaken by the whole encounter. "Luffy was with Thatch when he was killed and well Teach stabbed him in the stomach and threw him overboard, Luffy was almost killed but luckily there were a group of mermaids passing through and they saved him from drowning, Luffy was alone for almost a month before we we're able to find him and by then Thatch had already died and it happened right in front of Luffy's eyes, even though he's so young he can't help but blame himself for Thatch dying and seeing Teach is triggering for all of us especially Ace."

Marco was surprised slightly he didn't know how to process the fact that one of his brothers could be so cruel to do that to a small child. "Why was it worse for Ace than you, yoi?"

Sabo smiled sadly. "Ace has always been slightly troubled, he's always believed himself to be worthless unworthy of living because of who his father was, Luffy changed Ace for the better, Luffy is Ace's sun he's was keeps Ace from falling into the darkness in his head, it's the same for me as well, Luffy and Ace are my sun without either of them I don't know how I'd be able to move on."

Marco wasn't very surprised by the connection the boys had he could tell from just a look that the boys were close. Sabo slid down the wall bringing his knee's to his chest. "You know we almost lost Luffy one other time when we were younger and then we had almost lost him again we swore we would never let anyone hurt Luffy ever again and we will keep that promise no matter what."

The first division command felt a chill go down his spine from the cold look in the younger boy's eyes. It was only there for a second before if vanished but it had definitely been there. 'There's more to these boys than we probably know.'

The door opened breaking the two from the tense atmosphere. Thatch stood there looking at the two confused. "Hey Blondie the kids calling for you."

Sabo stood nodding. He stopped before entering the room and looked to Marco. "If you want to get proof we're telling the truth bring up the Yami Yami no Mi around Teach and watch him closely you'll see what I'm talking about."

With that Sabo walked into the room leaving Thatch and Marco outside. Thatch looked to his brother confused. "What happened while I was gone?"

Marco shook his head. "It's nothing you watch the boys I'm going back to the Moby to do a little digging, yoi." Thatch nodded uncertainly watching his brother leave.

Thatch turned back into the room and he smiled slightly. Luffy was wrapped between his two brothers. The older two were making sure the boy was protected on both sides. Sabo was on the inside and Ace was on the outside most likely the first line of defense in case someone tried to sneak up on them.

Thatch suddenly felt mad. Something had happened to these boys to make them feel so guarded and scared. They were so dependent on each other it was almost obsessive. But the fear they showed earlier made Thatch's blood boil. He wanted to destroy anything that hurt these boys he wanted to protect them.

Thatch sat at the end of the bed leaning his back against the wall. He'd stay with them however long it took to get them back to their own time where they felt safe and had a family.

-(Break)-

Marco stood in the mess hall. He sat next to Teach so he could monitor him. "Those brats today were something, I can't believe they'd try and attack a son of Whitebeard Zehahahaha!"

Marco wanted to snap at him but refrained. He leaned back keeping his bored expression. "Hey let's change the subject, I had found something interesting earlier on the island any guesses what it could be, yoi?"

Some of the crew threw out their guesses. Marco smirked shaking his head. "None are correct it was a devil fruit, I think it might be the Yami Yami no Mi, yoi."

Marco almost tensed and let his flames out when he saw the evil glint in Teaches eyes. The greed was rolling off of him in waves and it made Marco want to get as far from him as possible.

Teach grinned going back to normal. "Oh let's see it then commander where is the fruit being kept?"

Marco shrugged feigning indifference. "I gave it to Rayleigh to hold on to for me, he has a book on devil fruit so he's going to let me know what fruit it is tomorrow, well I need to go speak with pops I'll see you all later, yoi."

The phoenix stood making himself act casual as he exited the mess hall. Once outside and away from prying eyes he quickened his pace to speak to his pops. He needed to tell him what he found out immediately. There was definitely something wrong with Marshall D Teach.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
I'm sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Marco was quickly trying to make his way to his captain and fathers room. He couldn't believe how shaken he was from that encounter. 'How the hell have we never noticed his true intentions?'

The blonde didn't bother knocking at all he just walked right into Whitebeards room. The old captain looked up looking to the blonde questioningly. "What's wrong Marco you look pale?"

Marco sighed running a hand through his hair and taking a seat. "The blonde boy Sabo he told me something interesting, he said if I wanted proof that they were telling the truth to bring up the Yami Yami no mi, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded urging his son to continue. Marco took a deep breath looking up at his father with haunted eyes. "I told Teach that I found it and I nearly attacked him, my phoenix was overcome with the sense of danger I almost lost control of my power, yoi."

The old man couldn't believe what he was saying. It was one thing for strangers to say something against one of his sons but this was Marco, he trusted Marco probably the most out of all his children.

Whitebeard sighed eyes going dark. If Marco said this then there was no question about it, it was true. "Tomorrow we'll do a test we'll call Teach out if he truly is evil he will show his true colors if not then we'll talk no more about this."

Marco nodded in agreement and stood. "If it's alright with you pops I'm going to stay over with Thatch and the boys, I feel uneasy when they're not in my line of sight."

The old captain chuckled at his son's mother hen like personality. "Very well, Marco I want you to keep the little one around you make sure nothing happens to him."

The first division commander nodded and turned leaving the room. He quickly made his way over to the Oro Jackson.

Marco walked into the boy's room and couldn't help but smile at the four. The brothers were all cuddled against each other and Thatch was asleep at the foot of the bed. It really was a cute image.

The phoenix made his way over and pulled up a chair sitting next to the brother's bed. He leaned back closing his eyes they had a really long day tomorrow.

-(Break)-

The group of five all woke up at around the same time. Marco quickly filled the group in on what was going to happen today. Sabo smirked happy that they were finally listening to them.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Thatch. "Thatchy don't leave alright? Don't leave me and the others."

Thatch chuckled ruffling the boy's hair. "No need to worry littlest brat I ain't going nowhere." Luffy smiled hugging the man tighter.

The group made their way out of the room and over to the Moby Dick they just wanted to get this over with and get rid of the traitor.

When Whitebeard noticed the group, he stood slamming his bisento into the ground gaining everyone's attention. All his sons looked at him confused. "Teach come here!"

The group opened up and Teach stepped forward looking confused. "What's going on pops what's with the hostile atmosphere?"

Marco stood next to Whitebeard with his arms crossed. "Remember when I brought up the Yami Yami no mi last night, yoi?"

Teach grinned nodding. "Yeah have you figured out if it really is the Yami Yami no mi? If so what do you plan to do with it?"

The blonde commander narrowed his eyes. "That was a lie I was testing you and what I found wasn't good, when I mentioned that fruit your whole aura changed into something dark and greedy I nearly lost control of my powers because of the danger, yoi."

Teach seemed to understand what was going on. He lowered his head and then started laughing. "Zehahaha! So it seems you all figured it out huh? How did you know I was only using you idiot?"

Everyone was in shock. The person standing in front of them was no longer their brother and friend this person was the enemy.

Ace stepped forward snarling. "It's because of us you traitor! You killed Thatch for greed and nearly killed Luffy like hell we'd let you get away with it!"

Teach looked over to them and chuckled glaring. "Oh so it was you strangers huh? I should have just killed the lot of you while you slept none of this would have happened then."

Whitebeard slammed his bisento into the ground anger consuming him. "Marshall D Teach I have only one rule on my ship and it's to never betray your family because of your betrayal I'll strike you down here!"

Teach shot forward pass all of them before anyone could move or react he jerked Luffy into his hands holding a dagger to his throat. Luffy screamed thrashing around. "No! Let go! Let go! Thatchy! Ace!"

Sabo jerked Ace back into his arms as the freckled teen completely lost it. "Let go of him! Don't you fucking touch him!" Sabo winced in pain as the flames burned into his skin.

Marco pulled the raven to him since the flames wouldn't hurt him and Sabo was grateful. Everything was tense as they watched Teach use the youngest boy as a shield.

Teach grinned maliciously. "I'll be taking this brat with me to make my escape if any of you try and stop me I'll kill the kid."

Luffy's eyes went wide and lost some of their shine. "No! I don't want to go again! I don't want to be used against someone again, Thatchy please don't die."

Luffy seemed to have snapped. He used his power and stretched his neck sinking his teeth into Teach's hand. The man hollered in pain before back handing Luffy. Teach snarled and grabbed the knife raising it. "Fucking brat I'll kill you here."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Teach was bringing the knife down to stab Luffy right through the heart. Luffy closed his eyes tight ready for the pain to come. Ace and Sabo were screaming trying to break free from the people holding them.

Luffy tilted his head smiling with his eyes closed. "Sorry everyone."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes when nothing happened. The knife was held in place right above his heart, just slightly digging in to his chest.

Gol D Roger stood next to Teach holding his wrist in a tight grip. The man wasn't smiling, his eyes were shadowed, and people could feel the aura around the man. "How dare you raise a blade to a child."

Teach winced from the pain in his wrist but he didn't release his hold on the blade. Everyone was silent as they watched the exchange, wondering who would come out on top.

Roger hit the man with a blast of conquerors haki and that seemed to do it. Teach stumbled back clutching his wrist. He lost his leverage and no longer had a hostage.

Teach turned throwing himself overboard to avoid the two captains. Whitebeard decided the traitor could wait, so he turned his attention to the young boy.

Roger held Luffy in his arms, the boy was practically catatonic. "Son, come on your alright now, nothing's going to hurt you anymore."

Luffy remained silent, shaking, eyes not focusing on anything. Ace and Sabo broke away from the people holding them and dropped next to their brother. Ace pulled the raven into his arms rocking him.

Sabo was next to the freckled teen, running his hand through his younger brother's hair. "Sh, sh Lu it's alright your fine now, everything is alright now, no one is hurt no one is dead everyone alright, you can calm down now."

Luffy was shaking his head eyes finally focusing on Ace's silver eyes. "Ace, Ace I, I don't want to go not again please Ace!"

The raven held Luffy tighter to him continuing his rocking. "Don't worry Lu you won't go again, never again will you be hurt like that, your safe Lu you're with me, Sabo, Marco, Thatch, and pops."

The members of both crews watched on in sadness, this was something that came from one of their members, one of their brothers has caused such a small child to face trauma like this.

It took a few more minutes of Ace's rocking and Sabo words of comfort before the boy passed out. Ace stood with Luffy in his arms bridal style, he nodded to Sabo then took off for the Oro Jackson.

The blonde ex noble turned to face the two crews. "I know you all probably have a lot of questions so ask them and I'll answer as well as I can."

Roger was the first to step forward and ask. "Has that happened before? Has Luffy went catatonic like that often?"

Sabo sighed looking at the ground he nodded. "Yes, for two weeks after our Thatch died Luffy was unresponsive, now whenever there is a thunderstorm he becomes practically inconsolable, Luffy was very close to Thatch and no one knows what happened to Lu when he was with Teach."

Marco latched on to those words looking confused. "What do you mean, when he was with Teach? Was Luffy taken by him before, yoi?"

Sabo's eyes darkened in his anger and he clenched his hand around his pipe. "Yes, Teach took Lu with him after killing Thatch, he needed a hostage to make sure he got away, we don't know what happened but we found Luffy floating in the water on a piece of wood, he refused to talk about what happened no matter how often we asked."

Whitebeard could feel his anger roaring like a wild beast wanting to be let free, he wanted to avenge two of his son's who have suffered so much at the hands of another he called son.

Ace walked back onto the Moby after having put Lu down. He crossed his arms looking stern. "So, what are we going to do about Teach?"

Whitebeard sat back in his throne like chair sighing. "We will put a hit out on him, let the marines know he is no longer a part of the Whitebeard pirates and we'll search for the Yami Yami no Mi, we'll try to keep it out of his hands."

Ace nodded in agreement, he really wanted to take a boat and chase after the traitor, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea and he couldn't leave Luffy as he was right now.

Rayleigh decided to bring up a new topic. "I think I might have found a way for you three to get back to your own time."

Sabo and Ace both tensed, they had mixed feelings about going back right now, they didn't know if their Thatch would still be alive or not, but they wanted to be back with their true family.

The blonde sighed nodding. "Alright in the morning we'll talk about and try to get back to our own time, it's for the best anyways, we already altered the past too much anyways."

Ace wanted to protest but one look from his brother silenced him, the two turned making their way back to their younger brother's side.

-(Break)-

Rayleigh stood at the top of a small waterfall. He opened a vial and threw it into the water. It took a few moments before the water below turned a light green color.

Luffy looked sadly at Thatch pouting, he didn't want to go back and lose Thatch again, but he knew he had to.

The three brothers looked at each other before taking a deep breath, it was now or never, they didn't have much of a choice they had to go back to their time.

They nodded then turned looking at the two pirates. "It was awesome meeting you all! This is a time we won't forget!"

Ace looked over to Roger and looked away face tinting pink. "I guess I wouldn't be too ashamed to call you my father, you're not as bad as I thought so sorry for thinking the worse of you."

Roger was practically in tears and he tried to jump forward but Rayleigh held him back. The pirates all shouted their goodbyes.

The brothers all grabbed each other's hand they looked down at the water then their family. Taking a breath, the three jumped in to the water and everything went black.

* * *

Do not fear my readers! This is not the end and this is most definitely not the end of their journey in the past. Thanks for stick with this story! Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

I want to say now this chapter will have some spoilers so if you are not current with the series and you don't want any kind of spoilers I'd say this probably isn't the story for you because there will be a lot of spoilers from now on.

* * *

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy slammed into the ground hard all three groaning at the pain from the impact.

They sat up looking around curiously, Ace groaned loudly flopping back to the ground. "Where and when the hell are we?"

Sabo sighed loudly staring up at the sky. "I know where this is and let me tell you it's really not good that we're here, I don't think we'll be very welcomed here either."

The two ravens looked over to their blonde brother curiously wondering what he knew. Luffy leaned forward deciding the ask. "Ne Sabo where are we?"

Sabo looked over to the youngest before looking to Ace. "We're on a floating fortress known as Germa 66, they are known for their great army and for training some of the strongest soldiers they're also known for their ruthless bloodthirsty ways."

Ace groaned again they honestly just couldn't catch a break, could they? "So what your basically saying is we're utterly fucked."

There was a loud crash and a shout of pain. Luffy was up and moving before either of his brothers could stop him. He wanted to know what was happening because that voice sounded familiar.

Luffy came to a stop eyes widening when he saw the scene. Three different hair colored boys were beating a younger blonde boy. It wasn't a light beating either and Luffy could feel his blood boiling. "Oi! Get away from him!"

That caught the boy's attention and they turned standing in front of the blonde in a line watching him wearily. The red head stepped forward, he had a one on his shirt. "Who the hell are you? This island is private, trespasser better be ready to die."

Luffy stomped forward and shoved the three boys out of the way to get to the blonde. The red-haired boy's eyes narrowed and he yelled. "Don't you touch Sanji you bastard!"

Ace and Sabo got there in time to pull the three boys away from Luffy and stood in front of him protectively arms crossed. Luffy focused his attention on the bleeding blonde. "Sanji, are you alright?"

The young blonde opened his eyes tears pouring down his face and sniffling. "W-Who are you? W-Why do you even care about me?"

Luffy grinned brightly tilting his head to the side. "Because Sanji is one of my important nakama, ah but this is the past so you probably don't remember me, shihihihi."

Sanji stared at the boy curiously wondering what this teen was talking about, he was sure he'd never met anyone this cheerful before. He would definitely remember someone like Luffy.

The blue haired boy Niji stepped forward. "If you hurt Sanji you'll regret it you bastards! Only we can hurt him understand!"

Sabo glared, these boys were pissing him off, they were Sanji's brothers they shouldn't be hurting him at all they should be protecting him! "You three call yourselves his brothers, but your nothing more than his tormentors! You three should be protecting him! He's your precious brother, you shouldn't be hurting him!"

The green haired Yonji one grit his teeth glaring at Sabo. "Shut up! You don't know anything! We're just trying to help, father said if we hurt him then Sanji will get stronger, that he won't have to be locked away! We're just trying to help him!"

The red haired one Ichiji pulled Yonji back shushing him. "You know father said never to tell anyone that! He said Sanji wouldn't understand and he'd take it the wrong way you dumbass!"

Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. Essentially what these boys were saying was their father deliberately put them against each other, made hatred grow where only love should have.

The freckled teen could feel his fire begging to be released, he wanted to beat the utter shit out of that bastard who dared to use his children as chess pieces.

Sabo could understand what's going on perfectly. He remembers reading about Germa 66 and the experiment the ruler did on his own kids to make them heartless machines, turns out they weren't so heartless, they just didn't understand and Judge was trying to turn them into heartless machines.

The blonde lowered his top hat over his eyes. He was beginning to think maybe that old witch had sent them back to fix things and make people who had suffered be happy, to right the wrongs done to these families.

Sabo smiled darkly at the boys. "Can you take me to your farther, I'm here on business for the Whitebeard pirates and me and my brothers had got a little lost, we mean no harm I promise."

Luffy held Sanji in his arms, the boy had passed out because of the beating. Both ravens looked to their brother questioningly but Sabo just ignored them and continued to smile at the three boys.

Ichiji nodded hesitantly and turned. "Follow me, we'll have to drop Sanji off at the medical wing first though, that way Reiji can patch him up."

The three brothers followed the three younger boys, Luffy refused to give up his hold on Sanji which honestly irritated the green haired brother.

They stopped at the medical wing and Luffy stayed there with Sanji and Reiji while Ace and Sabo followed the boys to the main hall so they could have a face to face with this Judge guy.

They stopped in front of giant double doors and Sabo stepped forward throwing them open effortlessly causing the doors to slam in to the way bringing all attention to them.

The three young boys ran forward to their father. Judge looked down at them in anger. "Who are these two men! Why have you brought them before me?"

The boys flinched but Ichiji stepped forward. "They saw us helping Sanji and the blonde said he had business with you, that he was from the Whitebeard pirates so I figured he was important."

Judge stood and raised his hand to hit the boy but Ace was there first and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "I'd rethink doing that buddy, I don't like seeing child abuse so unless you want to lose that hand I'd sit my ass back down."

Ichiji was staring in shock at the freckled teen, no one had ever stood against their father before, yet this teen was trying to protect him, he didn't understand he had done something wrong so his father had every right to punish him.

Judge decided it would be better to back down now, so he jerked his arm back and sat looking down on the two teens. "What does the Whitebeard pirates want with Germa 66?"

Sabo smiled pleasantly but anyone could see the dark threat behind that smile. "Absolutely nothing, Whitebeard would never stoop so low as to align with a child abusing bastard like yourself, I'm here to destroy you, so that maybe these kids can live a normal happy life."

Judge stood up fury on his face. "You arrogant brat! You think you can defeat me? Vinsmoke Judge? Well then try and defeat me, if you can manage then I'll release all five kids to you, but if you lose you forfeit your life and the two ravens will remain on Germa as slaves."

Sabo nodded pulling his pipe off his back and twirling it before getting in a ready stance. "I accept."

* * *

Word count 1,233

I wanted to let everyone know the layout of this story, the arcs that will be covered.  
Germa 66 arc  
Robin arc  
Nami arc  
Boa Hancock arc  
Law arc  
Revolutionaries arc  
This is the order the story will go in, after these arcs I will probably do about twenty chapters on all the changes they cause in the current time and with them with the Whitebeard pirates. Also if your worried about it I can almost guarantee the Whitebeard pirates will be in every arc.  
Next thing I will be doing pairings in this and I will list the choices, whichever choices have the most votes will be the one I go with, the voting will last until the end of March and I'll tell you what the winners are when I update.

Choices for Luffy:  
Boa x Luffy  
Luffy x Sanji  
Luffy x Ichiji  
Luffy x Reiji  
Luffy x Koala  
Luffy x Ace  
Luffy x Ace x Sabo

Choices for Ace:  
Ace x Ichiji x Niji  
Ace x Marco  
Ace x Marco x Thatch  
Ace x Robin  
Ace x Sabo x Luffy

Choices for Sabo:  
Sabo x Yonji  
Sabo x Niji  
Sabo x Koala  
Sabo x Robin  
Sabo x Marco  
Sabo x Reiji  
Sabo x Law  
Ace x Sabo x Luffy

You get one vote for each person, also if you think of a different pairing tell me and I'll add it. Or if you'd like to see a side pairing it never hurts to ask.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Judge chose to not have them fight inside, he wanted the fight to happen outside with all his guards, he wanted an audience for what was going to happen.

Sabo had no problem with this, he didn't mind fighting outside, as long as he was able to beat the crap out of Judge and save those kids that's all that mattered, Sabo was determined not to lose this fight.

They stood facing each other they were surrounded by Germa soldiers and Ace and Luffy stood off to the side, the five kids were on top of the balcony to over watch the fight.

Sabo spun his pipe and pointed it at Judge. "We can start whenever you're ready."

The man scuffed at him eyeing him like he was a joke. "You plan to fight me using a metal pipe? You underestimate me you brat and for that you'll pay!"

Judge shot forward sword pointed right at Sabo. The blonde grinned a sadistic look taking over his face. He held his pipe up and coated it in haki and stopped Judges sword at the tip.

Sabo spun and kicked the man in the face harshly making Judge step back and spit out blood. "How did you do that boy! There's no way that pipe is strong enough to block my sword."

Sabo chuckled grinning wider. "Maybe if it was just the pipe you might be right but I'm coating it in haki, there is no way your sword will ever break my pipe, so Judge, maybe you should stop underestimating me, it may lead to your loss."

The kids couldn't believe what they had seen. Someone had actually landed a solid hit on their father! It was truly mesmerizing to them. Sanji was watching in awe, the blonde gentleman had used his legs and Sanji thought that was so cool!

Sanji couldn't help but admire the blonde gentleman, he was just so cool, he wasn't scared of Judge at all and he even made him bleed!

Ichiji noticed Sanji's look and frowned. "Don't get too excited yet Sanji, dad's never lost a fight and he's not going to lose this one either! When dad wins we'll have us two new slaves to boss around!"

The others snickered agreeing with the unofficial leader of the group but Sanji has his doubts, he didn't see this blonde losing but he kept his thoughts to himself not wanting to get beat up again so soon.

Sabo used his observation haki to easily evade Judges attacks and the older man was just getting more and more frustrated by the second.

Sabo went to attack deciding it was time to finish things, but his eyes grew wide in shock when Judge lifted his hand and a line of soldiers jumped in front protecting Judge.

Sabo cursed and jerked back stopping his pipe from hitting any of the men, Judge took his distraction and thrust his sword forward impaling one of the guards and hitting Sabo right in the shoulder.

The blonde shouted in pain jerking back holding his bleeding shoulder. "Sabo!" Both of the ravens shouted in worry for their blonde brother, but Sabo ignored them he was absolutely livid.

"How dare you use people as human shields! Your just like the nobles of Goa kingdom treating life like it's your toy! People are not your toys that you can just discard whenever you feel like it!" Sabo's eyes were dark and he was done playing around, this man was worse than any kind of scum.

Judge laughed at the blondes furry. "These people are nothing more than loyal soldiers and they will take anything I choose to give them! If you don't like it then surrender now and let's be done with this!"

Sabo chuckled darkly eyes blazing. "You think I can't get pass your dirty little trick? I'm co-commander of the whitebeard pirates second division I've face worse men then you many times, you are nothing to me."

Sabo launched forward faster than anyone could see, his fingers were on Judges head in a claw like grip. "Ryusoken." He tensed his hand and Judge fell to the ground eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Everything was in silence as the clear defeat of the man. Sabo wiped his hands and turned looking up at the kids smiling brightly. "Well then go get your things together you'll be coming with us and we're going to take you five someplace great."

The kids were hesitant and Yonji started complaining but Ichiji gave him a sharp look. "Shut up, Yon father lost and he told those brothers they could have us if he did he lost fairly and we will respect that!"

Yonji went silent and nodded hesitantly, the kids all ran off to gather their things and once they were out of sight Sabo fell back holding his shoulder.

Ace and Luffy ran up to him in worry and Ace cursed as he started to bandage the blondes shoulder. "Damn it Sabo you reckless idiot!"

Sabo looked at Ace unamused and rolled his blue eyes. "Shut up Ace, I won't take being called an idiot by you of all people."

Ace bristled at the slight insult glaring. "Oi what's that supposed to mean you bastard!"

Luffy laughed at his brothers bickering but then a thought came to him and he looked to Sabo questioningly. "What are we going to do with the kids? We can't really take them with us and I don't know if kids could become pirates."

Both brothers were surprised by the actually kind of smart reasoning from their little brother. Sabo placed a hand against Luffy's head worried. "Are you alright Lu? Not running a fever or anything do you feel sick."

Ace burst into laughter at the pout forming on Luffy's face. The youngest swatted his brother away angrily. "Shut up Sabo! I'm being serious."

Sabo nodded still slightly worried. "I know that's what's worrying me, but to answer your question I already know what I'm going to do with them."

Ace looked interested now, he wanted to know what the plan was going to be. Sabo grinned at them both before announcing to his brothers. "We're going to take them to Goa kingdom to they can train and grow up there relying on each other, of course we'll stop by the old man's ship so he can know to check up on them so they aren't completely alone."

Ace seemed a little shocked at that but he nodded agreeing with Sabo. "Hmm yeah that's not a bad idea, well then let's get a boat and get the heck off this weird ass island!"

* * *

Word count 1,116

So I've decided on the pairings because honestly it was tied with ASL being the pairing and then the others had like one person who was the same number so for Luffy since he only had pairings for him with Law or Zoro (both pairing I dislike) I've decided I will put Luffy with Ichiji since there was one of two people who chose this pairing. As for Ace I'm pairing him with Marco.  
Now I need help with Sabo part of me wants to try something different and put Sabo with Reiji and the other wants to put him with Koala so tell me who you think Sabo should be with.


End file.
